Question: Expand.
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({c^2 - 6})(2c^2+3c-1) \\\\ &={c^2}(2c^2+3c-1){-6}(2c^2+3c-1) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=2c^4+3c^3-c^2-12c^2-18c+6 \\\\ &=2c^4+3c^3-13c^2-18c+6 \end{aligned}$